1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas delivery, evacuation and respiratory monitoring system and method and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to deliver at least one gas and scavenge the exhausted gasses as well as monitor the exhausted gasses in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas handling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas handling systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of delivering and/or evacuating and/or monitoring a gas flow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,797 issued on May 11, 1982 and is related to a naso-gastric oxygen mask. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,267 issued on Dec. 3, 1935 and is related to a feeding means for gas masks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gas delivery, evacuation and respiratory monitoring system and method that allows allowing a user to deliver at least one gas and scavenge the exhausted gasses as well as monitor the exhausted gasses in a safe and efficient manner.
In this respect, a gas delivery, evacuation and respiratory monitoring system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily designed and developed for the purpose of allowing a user to deliver at least one gas and scavenge the exhausted gasses as well as monitor the exhausted gasses in a safe and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a gas delivery, evacuation and respiratory monitoring system and associated method which can be used for allowing a user to deliver at least one gas and scavenge the exhausted gasses as well as to concurrently monitor the exhausted gasses in a both a safe and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.